Engañando al destino
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Usagi necesita huir lo conseguira.


**DISCLAIMER: Este anime no me pertenece...**

* * *

Usagi era la reencarnación de una princesa, la que traería de regreso la gloria a la Luna en compañía de la rencarnación del príncipe de la tierra, cuando era una adolescente eso tenia mucho sentido pero ahora a los 20 años eso era lo mas tonto que puede imaginarse, no entendía como es que Mamoru no estaba en contra de un destino como ese, las demás le decían que era hora de casarse de cumplir con el camino al que estaba predestinada a seguir sin embargo no podía, muy dentro sabia que estaba mal, algo estaba por pasar y seria lo que su vida necesitaba para estar completa, como sabia eso no tenia idea.

Caminaba sola a casa después del trabajo como lo hacia todos lo días cuando vio un estrella fugaz atravesar el cielo, no sabia porque pero corrió durante bastante tiempo hasta llegar a una casa abandonada y ahí estaba el, el hombre que no veía hacia cuatro años, el hombre por el cual no debía sentir nada y en cambio su corazón salto con emoción al verlo.

- Seiya – pronuncio su nombre haciendo que posara su vista en ella

- Bombón – dijo con voz tan suave pero sin quitar su mirada, sonriendo cuando ella comienza a acercarse – hace… - ella no lo deja terminar lo abraza con fuerza lo que lo toma por sorpresa

- Puedes quedarte conmigo – dice tomándolo de la mano caminando de regreso hacia su casa

El camino es largo pero no es necesario decir nada mas entre ellos, ya habrá tiempo para charlar del motivo de su visita por el momento ambos solo quieren disfrutar de la compañía sin intromisiones. Al llegar a su casa, ella lo deja entrar a su habitación recostándose pidiéndole se acueste a su lado, el hace lo que ella pide dejando que el sueño los venza.

Minako, Ami y Makoto estaban en el templo de la familia de Rei esperando a que Usagi se presente pero ella no aparece después de una hora, la chicas están preocupadas por lo que van a casa de la chica sin esperar que cuando les abren la puerta sea Seiya quien las reciba mientras Usagi cocina, ninguna tiene mucha idea que decir por lo que no dicen nada lo cual hace que se cree un silencio incomodo.

Seiya decide romperlo diciéndoles que después de cuatro años las reparaciones en su planeta natal ha terminado, informándoles que su presencia en la tierra es para invitadas a conocer su planeta natal. Usagi es la más emocionada con la noticia, las chicas no están seguras que sea una buena idea ya que ella ha tomado toda ocasión para no querer hablar de la boda que debe llevarse acabo en unos meses.

- Usagi no creo que sea una buena idea, en unos meses Mamoru y tu… - comenta Minako hablando por todas

- Se lo que va a pasar no necesitan recordádmelo todos lo días – la interrumpe antes que termine de platicar – no se habla mas que de eso y ya estoy cansada – dice harta de escuchar lo poco que se compromete con lo preparativos de la boda

- No iremos Seiya gracias por la invitación – estaba vez es Rei quien habla esperando que con eso el se vaya de regreso a su planeta

- Es una lastima pero que podemos hacer, si cambian de opinión esta noche partiré de… - se levanta de la mesa

- No lo haremos – contesta nuevamente Rei levantándose abriéndole la puerta cerrándola tras de el

Sin saber que el se vuelve a meter en la casa por la ventana hasta la habitación de Usagi ahora entendía porque su bombón se veía tan molesta, sus amigas la estaban forzando a tomar el siguiente paso en su relación con Mamoru y ella quería esperar aun mas, sentirse segura, por eso Luna no estaba en casa, lo mas seguro era que la hubiera hartado terminando por dársela a alguien mas para que la cuidara. Estaba decidido a llevarse a su bombón a su planeta sin importar las consecuencias.

Era de madrugada cuando al fin las chicas se habían ido, Usagi sabia porque se habían quedado pero ella estaba segura que Seiya no se iría sin decirle adiós y ella no lo dejaría partir si no se la llevaba con el, no le importaban las repercusiones solo quería escapar de su destino. Fue a su habitación Seiya ya tenia una pequeña maleta dispuesta, ella solo sonrío tomo su mano y junto con el salió por la ventana.

Se fueron con rumbo a su planeta Kinmoku en el que solo pasaron unos días donde el tomo la decisión de no quedarse y huir con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario a un lugar cualquiera solo para estar juntos mas tiempo, no lo pensaron mucho emprendieron el viaje al siguiente planeta a pesar que los hermanos de Seiya intentaron detenerlos, las princesa miro a su estrella irse sonriendo, estaban tomando una decisión difícil porque en algún momento el destino los alcanzaría pero parecía que ya sabían esa situación no seria para siempre.

Fueron las Sailors exteriores quienes fueron en persecución de Usagi aunque ellos iban un paso delante de ellas pero no se desanimaban la atraparían y la harían entrar en razón para que regresara a su destino.

Dos años las mantuvo persiguiéndolos, al darse por vencidos Usagi regreso a la tierra y Seiya a su planeta los dos sin decir ninguna palabra cada uno cumpliendo con su destino.

Meses después cuando nació Chibiusa, Usagi la llevo a la Tierra sin el conocimiento de nadie para cuando se dieron cuenta una estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo, dejándola muy sonriente. Nadie pregunto no había caso ella nos les diría lo que había pasado ni mucho menos había hecho algún daño a la estabilidad en la que vivían.

Con el paso de los años ella seguía bajando a la tierra en días imprevistos, en lugares diferentes solo para después ver a esa estrella fugaz irse. El nacimiento del príncipe Eiji ocho años después de la pequeña dama fue una sorpresa para todos en el reino aunque no por eso, no fue bien recibido, ahora era con sus dos hijos que viajaba a la tierra, es mas ya no se preocupaban por ir con ella sabían regresaría en cuanto la estrella se marchara.

Ami y Minako miraban al cielo desde la Luna mirando como ahora no solo había una estrella fugaz eran dos, preocupadas bajaron a la tierra mirando a Usagi con el rostro triste mirar al cielo, había dejado que Seiya se llevara al hijo de ambos un año que seria el tiempo que tardaría en regresar aunque no importaba el cuidaría bien de él como lo había hecho con su primer hijo, Ryu del que estaba sumamente orgullosa, pronto se reunirían y podrían ser una familia sin importar los que los demás tuvieran que decir ya había cumplido con su destino era hora que la dejaran libre

Las Sailors estaba reunidas no eran tontas tenían una idea que Usagi no había entregado a su hijo solo porque si, lo que les decía que Seiya era el padre del príncipe, no sabían que debían hacer, ella no había descuidado sus deberes al menos nos con su gente, Mamoru era otra historia, desde el nacimiento de Chibiusa ellos se trataban con mucha diplomacia, cada vez que estaban juntos buscaban una escusa para estar lo mas lejos posible el uno del otro. Era hora de preguntarle de frente aunque al final todas se acobardaron, decidiendo esperar hasta que la estrella regresara como sabían lo haría.

Un año después Usagi y Chibiusa nuevamente estaban en la tierra, sus Sailors esta vez si la siguieron, ella camino hacia una casa abandonada se sentó en un banca que había frente a esta, minutos después miraban a Seiya acercarse con un niño en brazos y otro caminando a su lado, Usagi se arrodillo en el piso extendiendo sus bazos haciendo que el niño mayor corriera a sus brazos gritando mamá. Las Sailors no podían creer lo que escuchaban pero aunque deseaban preguntar no salieron de su escondite.

Seiya se acerco a ellos dándole un dulce beso a Usagi para después besar en la frente a Chibiusa que lo abrazo por la cintura cuando el se levanto, Usagi se levanto tomando al pequeño en brazos llenándolo de besos, desde hacia tiempo no la veían tan feliz.

- Ya pueden salir – les dice a sus Sailors

No les queda mas que obedecer a su reina, tenían muchas preguntas sin embargo todas guardaron silencio, había algo mágico en la reunión que no deseaban interrumpir mas de lo necesario, solo siguieron a Usagi de regreso por el camino de antes, juntos regresaron al palacio.

Fue Ami quien se armó de valor para preguntar lo que ya comenzaba a ser obvio para todas pero aun así deseaban una confirmación – todos este tiempo has… - el valor se esfumo cuando la miro a los ojos, aun recordaba cuando era fácil enfrentarla.

- Habla con ellas – dice Seiya levantándose llevándose a los niños con el hacia donde Chibiusa le indica se encuentra el jardín, regresando segundos después para darle un beso en la boca que hace sonreír a ambos al separarse

No esperaban ver ese despliegue de afecto por parte de ambos, en el pasado habrían alzado la voz haciéndole ver a Usagi porque tal acción era incorrecta pero que podían decir ahora si ella era su reina y su pueblo estaba feliz y en paz, ya no había mucho porque pelear ella les había construido Tokyo de Cristal con su rey además ahora tenían una heredera y continuaba rigiendo con mucha madurez que por momentos creían que nunca llegaría a tener pero que había conseguido en su escapada con Seiya, no deberían estar agradecidas por eso se preguntaban.

- Ambos pensamos que nuestro destino no dejaría estuviéramos juntos pero cuando Ryu llego a nuestras vidas nos dimos cuenta que este nos estaba dando la oportunidad de tomar un camino diferente para llegar al mismo fin, Seiya se quedo con Ryu mientras yo regrese a cumplir con mi deber – comienza a hablar muy tranquila sin dejar de sonreír – hice todo lo posible para que el destino se cumpliera como debía ser y así fue, fui coronada justamente días después de mi regreso, Chibiusa nació meses después mi destino estaba en marcha y nada extraño pasaba aun con la existencia de Ryu – ella las mira sabe se preguntan sin no será Seiya padre de su única hija – Mamoru se molesto conmigo cuando le dije que solo me casaría con el para traer al mundo a nuestra hija pero que mi corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas – sus amigas están muy calladas lo que la hace reír últimamente silencio era lo único que escuchaba de ellas era como al marcharse ellas olvidaran que eran amigas, comportándose solamente como el deber se los pedía

- El príncipe Eiji… - comienza nuevamente Ami

- Nos dedicamos toda la adolescencia a pelear para un futuro en paz y lo hemos logrado – se levanta mirando por la ventana parte del reino – hice realidad lo que el destino deseaba de mi, Eiji es la confirmación de que he sido liberada, finalmente puedo escoger lo quiero hacer – vuele a mirarlas en sus rostros puede ver la incertidumbre – pasaba un día al año con Seiya aunque eso para el significo viajar un mes solo para vernos unas horas no voy a dejarlo sin embargo Tokio de Cristal es mi hogar, las personas aquí me necesitan soy su reina es por eso que le pedí se quedara en la Tierra con Ryu y Eiji – dice perdiendo la sonrisa que anteriormente no paraba de mostrar

Es lo último que les dice alejandose de ellas yendo hacia el jardín encontrándose en el camino con Mamoru que solo le dice que no desea Seiya se quede mas de lo necesario en el palacio ya que la gente podría comenzar a sacar conjeturas. Ella solo responde que el se ira, esa era la verdad había comprado esa vieja casa donde pronto se convertiría en su refugio uno al que deseaba poder ir siempre pero solo estaría ahí cuando sus responsabilidades se lo permitieran. Camino hacia los jardines mirando a sus hijos sentados frente a Seiya cantando, desde el comienzo el había sacrificado su libertad, su estatus por ella aun así ella no podía devolverle todo lo que le daba, no quería llorar pero a pesar de hacer lo que debía nunca seria completamente libre.

Seiya la conocía tan bien que podía decir porque lloraba, pero eso ya no tenía injerencia en la vida que comenzarían. Ella recordaba el pasado, al regresar a su planeta fue encarcelado junto a Ryu por desertor esa era la ley estuvo ahí dos años hasta que tuvo libertad pero las cosas no le fueron fáciles, perdió su estatus como Sailor al escoger a Seiya por encima de Fighter, estaba en la calle con un niño pequeño, sus hermanos fueron sus únicos aliados, fue por ellos que pudo salir de la calle y tener un trabajo arduo pero que ponía comida en su mesa. Fue duro pero Usagi lo valía y no había día que el no le hablara a Ryu de su madre aunque no lograba entender porque no podían estar juntos.

El tiempo paso y las visitas comenzaron cada año hasta el nacimiento de Eiji, que llevo a casa para que sus hermanos pudieran conocer a su sobrino y despedirse se iría a la tierra, conseguiría un lugar para estar mas cerca de su princesa, para no viajar un mes solo para verla unas horas, para que su hijo al fin pudiera estar cerca de ella aunque fuera un día.

- Basta – le dice acercándose – estamos juntos los demás no importa – la tranquiliza dándole un beso en cada una de sus mejillas sin embargo ella lo abraza dejando que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer, lloraba porque no podía dejar su puesto como reina al menos hasta que Chibiusa cumpliera los 16 aun así ella no la dejaría

- Quiero irme contigo – dice entre sollozos acurrucándose en sus brazos

- Lo se pero ambos sabemos que aun no es tiempo ya lo tendremos – le asegura separándose de ella limpiándole las lagrimas haciéndola sonreír

Si habían llegado tan lejos desde hace 10 años podían lograrlo ahora que se encontraran mas cerca, su destino se había cumplido y Seiya era el premio por hacerlo realidad, todo iría bien podía sentirlo al fin.

FIN

* * *

**Termine uno mas de mi lista espero pueda seguir con esa racha. **


End file.
